bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
The BIONICLE Wiki:New Category
As you may know, the BIONICLE story is leaving the Matoran Universe after 2008. Many new fans will come into the series; these new fans will have no idea what a Matoran or Toa is, but they will come for Bioniclepedia for reference on the 2009 storyline. So we have to cater to them, and the way we are doing this is to make a division between pre-2009 articles and 2009-and-forwards articles. The way we'll do this is with two , Matoran Universe and Bara Magna. At the moment, we have very very few articles that would go into the Bara Magna category, but this will soon change. Before it does, however, we need to focus on getting nearly all of our 1450+ articles into that Matoran Universe category. We will do this through a concentrated effort done by volunteers, like (hopefully) you. To do this, all you have to do is type Category:Matoran Universe at the bottom of every page that would go into this category. The only pages that do not go in the Matoran Universe category are pages that have to do with real-life things or anything that is still relevant after 2008. If you don't know if an article should go into the Matoran Universe or not, be safe and just put it in the category anyway. An admin will catch any mistakes while patrolling the recent changes, so there's no need to worry. In order to make this large effort more easy, volunteers will sign up for categories and work strictly on that category. Please try not to put the category in other people's categories, only sign up for ones on the list of open categories. Of course, many pages are in more than one categories, so yours is bound to overlap with someone else's. Don't be mad if you click on a page in your category that's already in the Matoran Universe category. To volunteer for a category, edit this page and add YourNameHere and with asterisks (*), list the categories you volunteered for. Be sure that you don't choose a category already done or being done. (If you choose a category on the "Still Needing To Be Done" list but all the pages are already in the Matoran Universe, please put it in the "Done" list and choose a new category. It is possible that someone could forget to mark a category as done or that a smaller category was already finished during a bigger category being done.) Some final notes: *When you do these categories, it is best to put them and any sub-categories under the Matoran Universe category at the same time. *If you see any templates on pages in your categories, find the template and put it in the Matoran Universe category. This way, any pages with that template on them will automatically be put in the Matoran Universe category. *Some categories are not listed below--those are categories that do not go into the Matoran Universe category. *The rule of thumb to decide if a category is minor or major is that a category is major when it has more than 50 articles. Be warned, some minor categories have almost 50 articles. Categories Still Needing To Be Done Major Categories Minor Categories Categories Being Done ToaAuserv * Category:Rahi Categories Done *Category:Dark Hunters *Category:Matoran Occupations *Category:Visorak *Category:Zamor Users *Category:Zatth Wearers *Category:Toa Hagah *Category:Toa Hordika *Category:Toa Inika *Category:Toa Mahri *Category:Toa Mata *Category:Toa Metru *Category:Toa Nuva *Category:Toa teams *Category:Tools *Category:Turaga *Category:Vahki *Category:Zakaz *Category:2001 *Category:2002 *Category:2003 *Category:2004 *Category:Matoran *Category:Toa *Category:2005 *Category:2006 *Category:2008 *Category:Metru Nui *Category:Barraki *Category:Adventures *Category:Air *Category:Akaku Wearers *Category:Av-Matoran *Category:Bohrok Va *Category:Brotherhood of Makuta servant *Category:Chronicler's Company *Category:Chroniclers *Category:Chronicles *Category:Cordak Users *Category:Earth *Category:Elda Wearers *Category:Faxon Wearers *Category:Bohrok-Kal *Category:Ga-Matoran *Category:Ga-Metru *Category:Garai Wearers *Category:Gravity *Category:Hau Wearers *Category:Huna Wearers *Category:Important Rahi *Category:Kadin Wearers *Category:Kakama Wearers *Category:Kanohi Nuva *Category:Kanoka Users *Category:Kaukau Wearers *Category:Ko-Matoran *Category:Komau Wearers *Category:Kualsi Wearers *Category:Le-Matoran *Category:Lightning *Category:Toa of Air *Category:Toa of Earth *Category:Toa of Fire *Category:Toa of Ice *Category:Toa of Stone *Category:Toa of Water *Category:Volitak Wearers *Category:Sanok Wearers *Category:Shadow-Matoran *Category:Stone *Category:Suletu Wearers *Category:Ta-Matoran *Category:Ta-Metru *Category:Matatu Wearers *Category:Miru Wearers *Category:Pakari Wearers *Category:Rau Wearers *Category:Rhotuka Users *Category:Ruru Wearers *Category:Bohrok *Category:Brotherhood of Makuta *Category:Legends *Category:Mahiki Wearers *Category:Ga-Koro *Category:Plamsa *Category:Po-Matoran *Category:Rahaga *Category:Krana *Category:Mahri Nui *Category:Matoran Language *Category:Matoran military *Category:Odina *Category:Onu-Matoran *Category:Measurements *Category:Order of Mata Nui *Category:Piraka *Category:Suva *Category:Ta-Koro *Category:Squid Users *Category:Rahkshi *Category:Voya Nui *Category:The Pit *Category:Arthaka(being) *Category:Makuta Virus *Category:2007 *Category:Mata Nui *Category:Powers *Category:Bohrok-Kal